Miitopia (Maskaloop Version)
Miitopia (Maskaloop Version) is a game that takes place on an alternate Timeline for Miitopia, known as the Maskaloop Timeline because it's surprisingly weird. This game was created by CrazyMew37. This game is also the second in the Goldie Trilogy. Elements * NPCS * Events/Weird Acting Changes From the Original Miitopia [[The Beginning of Miitopia (Maskaloop Version)|'Beginning of the Story']] *Goldie tells you the story of how she made the Miis, creates the Protagonist's true form (Puppet), then the original story that Miitopia has. 'Greenhorne' *The King is now a more major character, as he gives you quests to do to replace some of the storyline in Greenhorne. **You save the Kings face, still. *The Princess is now called the Mermaid Princess, since the King now has no Princess. *The Princess' Room in the castle is now the King's Bedroom. *The Besmirched Noble's Son is is now a fisherman who catches the Princess. *The General "Princess" is replaced with the Besmirched Noble's Son's face, so it's now called General "Besmirched Noble's Son". *There is now a fishing scene with the Besmirched Noble's Son where he tries to fish for just a fish, and there is a small Minigame where the Miis had to hold the Besmirched Noble's Son so he doesn't fall in the water while fishing his "Heavy Catch". *The Princess and the Besmirched Noble's Son have never met until he fishes the Princess up. **The Princess first is scared of the Besmirched Noble's Son, but eventually (by the end of Greenhorne) they have a pretty good relationship. *The Princess' face never gets stolen. *All of the changes mean that the Prince from a Nearby Land is now a minor character who wines about his Mommy. **Likely because his Mother recently died. (Dark, I know, but it's not really told much in the plot/story. The only thing that is mentioned about this is when The Prince yells out "I want my Mommy back!" as his "wish".) 'Neskdor' *There is a new character called The Golden Snake, which is the snake that the Pharaoh "Genie" wore. **He has a twin sister known as The Crystal Snake, which is the snake that the Pharaoh "Genie" II wore. *You are able to put the Genie into his bottle, by choosing to chant his name 5 more times. **Note that this makes the Pharaoh "Genie" Bosses and the Snakes to be unseen for the entire game. 'Realm of the Fey' *The Fab Fairies are less important characters, and they are now Tiny (Like in one of My and Jewelraffe's Fanons). *The Fab Fairies now reside at the end of Lotus Lake instead of the Elven Retreat. *The Green-Eyed Lady is now more important, and has her personality replaced with a kinda-crazy girl who believes that the Fab Fairies exist, while the other Elves think they are just a myth. **This means she wants to capture them, possibly to be more famous. **This also means that the Fab Fairies Fans are not in the Game. *The Fab Fairies are now Major Bosses. **This means that the "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog is non-existent in this game. *After the Boss battle with the Fairies, the Green-Eyed Lady captures them in a bottle. You can ether force her to let them go, or have her keep them. **If you force them to let her go, she'll let them go with ease. The Fairies will give the party 4 wishes (None from the Green-Eyed Lady because of what she has done). One of the Miis (The 4th one), will ask if he could be their friends, with them saying NO, then he gets angry and Crushes them. **If you let the Green-Eyed Lady to keep them (Press "Keep Them" Three times) then they would say "Oh, Shame". This will make Illness happen slightly earlier, and make good effects shorter, while bad ones longer. ***After Realm of the Fey, if you selected "Keep Them", the Green-Eyed Lady would tell you about her having a bad week, but telling you it was worth showing the Fab Fairies to the entire Retreat. *The Storyline has been completley changed for Realm of the Fey, as the Fab Fairies are now Bosses, a new character called The Elven Scientist replaces them. **Note that he himself get's captured multiple times (I.E: "Elven Scientist" Owl and the Arachno"Elven Scientist"). ***The two bosses mentioned in the parenthesizes just have their face as one character (Elven Scientist). *The Story is piratically trying to do quests and adventures with the Elven Scientist, making mistakes and trouble along the way. 'Karkaton' *Nothing has really changed, except that their is only 1 Fiend on the Pro path in the stage with three paths. 'Skyscraper Jewel Quests/New Lumos and Galados Isle/Skyscraper' *There is now a Hair Jewel, supposed to represent New Lumos. *The Mouth Jewel's Quest location is now in Galados Isle, somewhere in the Uncharted Galados. *All of Galados Isle's bosses are removed. They are replaced by the "Traveler" Bucket and the "Friend" Shovel. *New Lumos' Map has been Completely Changed, now including levels next to buildings, with the final stage being in the Tower of Dread, which is now an area like Uncharted Galados. *All of New Lumos' bosses are removed. They are replaced by the Corrupted Mayor. *The Sky Scraper's Bosses are the same, but a new boss to replace the Pink "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog are the Holographic Fab Fairies. *The Desert Celebrity's Quest is now removed, as it's replaced with saving another friend in Galados Isle. 'Otherworld and the Endings' *After defeating the Darkest Lord, and after choosing what to do with the Dark Curse, just when the party takes a picture, they start to see a shadow on them, the Music slows down, stops, and then Miitopia get's hit by a large, white, Egg-shaped asteroid. *There is now an extra part of the game where 'You' wake up and wonders what happened. You see the entire Miitopia all colored black and in ruin. You soon encounter Goldie, who then starts to play with your 'Puppet' and then soon breaking that Puppet, which makes 'you' fall apart and die (Note that there is no Blood and/or Gore when this happens because Miitopia is a Kid's game. Duh...) *There is a special extra add-on to the ending if you completed Hard Mode where there is a screen saying "Great Job for beating a slightly hard version of this game! We hope you have fun getting burned to death by your creator!" 'Miscellaneous' *The Youngest Fab Fairy Quests have been removed. *The Relation Cap is now at 50. *Some Glitches and Bugs have been fixed. *The Elf and Vampire Jobs have been removed. *The Credit's Music is more slow and depressing. *There is a Hard Mode of the game, which makes the Level Cap 20, and stats are lowered. **The way of unlocking this mode is making your main character named Bobby and Making him (Has to be a him) a warrior. *Yvp wzmzv uc sfjkodh gsp, kis usgkr er zigwbgf vq. Hie zm emwo'h hpgtu er tio liou iyvdpq ןรฬՇչ. Bp nyzhpu psr ebbz ugssd vpi wmsbt vq, cs hltp fwfd pvp ycfoa lzjf. Kf xgrz yrb pjgl tpsugfo ww xcw btufp rwqh. Ijows omm, qns hltp ngpb sfexse xa eiv xs xjjr pp u҉m҉m҉i҉u҉b҉f҉o҉b҉r҉k҉r҉ **YᙠᙠOᙠꙄVƎIᗡ⅃OᎮ Category:Games Category:Maskaloop Version Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Featured Pages Category:Goldie Trilogy